


The Coming of Tomorrow

by beedobeedo_0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Dystopia, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Felix too, Future Character Death, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, I don’t know anymore, Insomniac Bang Chan, I’m sorry, I’m sorry again, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Multi, Only for a little while though, Please don’t hurt me, Post-Apocalypse, changbin becomes depressed, changbin needs a hug, deadly disease, félix needs a hug, help me, i don’t know, i wrote this when i should be doing homework, minho gets separated from the group, so does felix, this is a depressing ass story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedobeedo_0/pseuds/beedobeedo_0
Summary: “oh, c’mon. Are you really gonna do this now, disease—!” Jisung was cut off as he let out a shuddering cough, only barely ceasing to say, thank you, when Felix hurriedly gave him a bottle of vodka to drink from.“I don’t think he should be drinking vodka.” Jeongin piped up.Changbin shushed him quickly, “don’t worry, he’s gonna be fine. It’ll be a nice sip of comedy on this smoggy night.”“Is smoggy even a word?”“I don’t know, kid. I don’t know.”“My question is, what the hell’s gonna happen to jisung that’ll be funny but unharmful?” Hyunjin asked.Chan just smiled, “you’ll know when he starts to drink.”Jisung quickly downed half the bottle in one go, and he immediately regretted it. He quickly spit out the remaining vodka in his mouth, groaning loudly as he felt the familiar burning hot feeling travel down his throat and explode in his stomach.“Not funny, guys.”





	1. Day 1

“oh, c’mon. Are you really gonna do this now, disease—!” Jisung was cut off as he let out a shuddering cough, only barely ceasing to say, thank you, when Felix hurriedly gave him a bottle of vodka to drink from.

 

“I don’t think he should be drinking vodka.” Jeongin piped up.

 

Changbin shushed him quickly, “don’t worry, he’s gonna be fine. It’ll be a nice sip of comedy on this smoggy night.”

 

“Is smoggy even a word?”

 

“I don’t know, kid. I don’t know.”

 

“My question is, what the hell’s gonna happen to jisung that’ll be funny but unharmful?” Hyunjin asked.

 

Chan just smiled, “you’ll know when he starts to drink.”

 

Jisung quickly downed half the bottle in one go, and he immediately regretted it. He quickly spit out the remaining vodka in his mouth, groaning loudly as he felt the familiar burning hot feeling travel down his throat and explode in his stomach.

 

“Not funny, guys.”

 

Changbin cackled happily, burying himself into Hyunjin’s side, trying to control his laughter. Hyunjin smiled down at Changbin fondly, although the latter was busy trying to get his laughing fit to subside.

 

“I mean,” Felix struggled to keep a straight face, “it was kind of funny.” Jisung let out a gasp, a betrayed look on his face.

 

“Felix, I thought we had something!”

 

Chan cleared his throat loudly, gathering everyone’s attention. “Okay, people! Let’s get going! The disease isn’t gonna avoid itself!”

 

Jeongin whispered quietly to Seungmin, “can this disease even do that?” Seungmin merely shrugged. “Real helpful, 

 

the group of nine continued their journey to the safe haven, the place that had the cure to the disease that loomed over all of them. This disease only showed symptoms very later on, in the more severe stages. Coughing, faintness, hallucinations, bloody noses, blurry vision, and sometimes, even going deaf or blind in some cases. It was a epidemic that started in North Korea, spreading quickly to South Korea, causing millions of people to die in the matter of months. The government had suspected that the North Korean research facilities had started to investigate on making a mutated version of a virus, and somehow accidentally releasing it.

 

Jisung was one of the more sever cases of the nine, coughing very often, and sometimes coughing up blood. He was always feeling faint, hallucinating about his dead little brother, and he once spoke of why everyone was smudged and blurry.

 

This caused everyone, even the youngest, to become protective of him. Jisung, although in his fragile state, continued to do his part in the group, only taking breaks when his faintness would get worse or his nose started to bleed. Even when Felix or Changbin would try to talk him into letting the other eight take some of his parts, he refused.

 

Maybe his stubbornness would be the end of him, but Jisung didn’t care. As long as he felt like he was doing what he could, he felt better than he really was.

 

“Changbin hyung?” Felix turned to Changbin for some help, but he seemed to have not heard him. Felix called his name again. He still didn’t notice.

 

Felix sighed, getting up from his crouching position on the ground. “Changbin hyung, now’s not the time for giving me the silent treatment, and I don’t even know what I did to make you think sulky, but...”

 

Felix’s voice trailed off slowly as he continued speaking, realising that, Changbin really couldn’t hear him.

 

No way.

 

“Changbin hyung!” Felix snapped his fingers right next to Changbin’s ears, just close enough for him to hear very clearly and just far enough to keep his fingers from brushing the ear cartilage.

 

Suddenly, Changbin dispersed, fading into nothing as a small hand landed on Felix’s shoulder.

 

Felix let out a small yelp in surprise, almost using his taekwondo skills to defend himself.

 

“Changbin hyung! Don’t scare me like that!” The said male only scoffed.

“Don’t scare you? I was literally trembling in fear for your health. You were hallucinating, Felix ah.” Felix finally took notice of Changbin’s pale skin, paler than usual. His hands also seemed clammy, and they were shaking slightly.

 

He was actually scared.

 

Felix gave a tired smile, doing his best attempt to calm Changbin’s nerves, “don’t worry, hyung. I’m okay!” Changbin returned the tired smile, but it didn’t seem as genuine as it should’ve been.

 

Right. Any one of them could collapse and die at any moment. Or, one of them could go to sleep and never wake up again.

 

“Guys! Chan and I think we found something!” Woojin called out to the seven behind the 2/3 of the couple. Felix flashed Changbin a hopeful smile before jogging to help Jisung walk up ahead.

 

Hyunjin slithered behind Changbin, wrapping his long arms around Changbin’s petite form. “Everything will be okay, Binnie.” He gave a gentle kiss on top of Changbin’s head, nestling his face inside his hair.

 

Changbin watched in the distance as everybody else’s figures grew smaller and smaller, “yeah. Everything’s gonna be okay. I believe you, Hyunjin.”

 

As the shorter continued to watch the others in the distance, he caught the sight of Felix hugging Jisung, burying the slightly shorter boy into his side.

 

Yeah. Everything’s gonna be okay.

 

Though, he didn’t really believe. Deep down, he knew. He knew that nothing was going to end up okay.

“C’mon,” Hyunjin ushered, “or else we’re gonna be separated from them.” Changbin nodded slightly, grabbing Hyunjin’s gand in exchange for the loss of his body wrapped around his.

______________________________________

 

“Jesus...” Chan didn’t finish his sentence, only trailing into a silent moment of awe and horror.

 

The nine boys lined up next to each other, staring in a momentary awe that felt like hours.

 

“What...what is this?” Minho uttered under his breath.

 

before the group of nine, skeletons with vines wrapped around the necks, seemed to be floating towards the sky, being anchored by the makeshift nooses around their skeletal necks. Some were curled up into balls, cradling skeletons of young children in their grasps. It seemed that things that were of non-living were lifted by a invisible force into the air.

Evidence of that, is the nine boys who have not been magically flung into the air. Though, their clothing lifted slightly, so did their scarves and mask, revealing snippets of sickly pale skin.

 

The most horrific scene would go to the child skeleton, a noose wrapped around it’s neck, a skeletal hand stuck in the noose, obviously forced into the noose. The child had been murdered.

 

Jeongin began to tremble, triggering Seungmin to embrace him in his larger form.

 

No one said anything. The only sound was the sound of the clicking of bone against bone and the occasional flutter of wind blowing against the vines used as nooses.

 

Jisung was the one to finally say something in the silence that had been stretched for far too long. “Well, at least we know the world’s going to shit.” 

 

Slowly, one by one, each of them continued on their path, looking down at the ground to avoid meeting the gaze of one of the skeletal beings.

 

The last one, was Minho. His elder sister lived in this area, impregnated, expecting a baby girl. Right when the epidemic hit. The fact that one of those skeletons that were anchored by nooses could be his sister, made him feel like vomiting whatever he had eaten earlier.

 

“Minho ah!” He snapped out of his daze, meeting the gaze of Woojin and Chan, both holding each other’s hands. “You coming?” Chan extended a hand towards Minho, a fond and sad smile on his face.

 

Minho took one last glance at the ghoulish skeletons, then looked back at Chan and Woojin.

 

“I’m coming.”

 

He ran after them, latching on to Chan’s hand and burying his face into the junction of Woojin’s neck.

 

Everything would be okay.

______________________________________


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung be getting more sick and Changbin cried.

“Hyung, can we take a break? I think everybody needs one.” Hyunjin chimed, Changbin breathing raggedly on his back. “And Changbin’s not feeling too good. I don’t think Jisung does either...” he glanced back behind him, where Jisung was trying to stand up, stumbling, then falling into felix as a result.

 

“Well,” Chan sighed, “I guess we could take a break. They both do seem really out of it.” He let out a sudden cough, slowly forming into a coughing fit. Woojin and Minho both quickly guided Chan to the unnaturally green grass on the side of the road, gently settling him down on the bed of green. “Yeah, we’re taking a break.” Minho said, his brow creasing in worry.

Hyunjin nodded appreciatively, gently placing Changbin on a bed of grass near Chan. He was still breathing heavily, and he had a cold sweat.

 

“Is he—“ Felix walked over, being used as a crutch by Jisung. He let out a dry cough. “Ok?” Hyunjin contemplated wether to; worry Felix and Jisung, or; not worry them and say everything’s gonna be fine.

 

“He’s OK. Just, not...you know...well.” Jisung quickly let go of Felix, settling himself in gracefully next to Changbin, quickly holding his hand in comfort.

Changbin’s eyes opened slightly, immediately closing afterwards. His breathing was still strained, like he was breathing water. “Hey, Jisungie. How...how are you?” He took a moment to gasp for air, his efforts being rewarded with a sentence.

 

Jisung’s eyes seemed to be watering, his hand visibly clenching Changbin’s limp one tighter. “I’m doing fine, Changbinnie.” Jisung fried to hold back a sob, letting out the smallest whimper. Felix quickly kneeled down next to Jisung, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

“It’ll be OK, Jisung. He’ll be OK,” Felix let himself let out a choked sob, “we’ll all be OK.” Jisung buried his face into Felix’s neck, trying to muffle the sounds of his sobs and bone shuttering coughs.

 

Jisung jumped in surprise when Changbin’s small hand gripped his hand tightly. “Please, don’t cry, Jisungie.” Now, they took notice of his puffy eyes and the tears streaming down his face, his ragged breathing now uneven and coming out in pants. Hyunjin quickly kneeled down next to Changbin, wiping away his tears that were quickly drying, making Changbin’s face feel like the skin was shrinking.

 

The only thing heard in the silence of the quiet field of unnaturally green grass were the sounds of sobs and whispered comforts of nothings. A single butterfly fluttered by, it’s wings a sapphire blue, landing on top of Chan’s hand.

 

The butterfly represented misfortune and death. But, sometimes, it can represent luck. It then slowly died on Chan’s hand, it’s wings losing it’s beautiful, bright, life-filled colour of saphire, turning into the pale blue and gray of the smoggy sky.

 

Jeongin leaned into Seungmin’s side, holding on to Woojin’s hand as he did. He looked ready to burst into tears, yet, he didn’t seem he had any tears left in him anymore. Seungmin has a sorrow filled expression worn on his face, his whole entire demeanour screaming, hopeless.

 

Woojin, sat next to Chan, gently stroking his head that layer on his lap. His head lay on Minho’s shoulder, who was trembling. He wasn’t laughing, that was for sure. But, he wasn’t crying either. Minho’s head rest on top of Woojin’s own. His right hand held on to Chan’s left, using his thumb to stroke the back of Chan’s.

 

Hyunjin cradled Changbin’s head in his lap, gently stroking his tear covered cheeks. He wanted to be hopeful, but in their situation, it was hard to be right now. Hyunjin lifted his gaze to look around his surroundings. Everyone held a look of Hopelessness, even Felix. The most optimistic out of the nine of them.

 

Yeah, they were fucked, but at least they would all be. Together.

______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet
> 
> thanks for the kudos! Also, don’t worry. None of em will die...
> 
> soon, anyway...
> 
> Also, this chapter was pretty short, so I’ll update again tomorrow, or today if i’ve got some time up my sleeve.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry for being like hella inactive and shit ᵘʷᵘ i’m sorry but hey...
> 
> I’m abouta break your hearts again

“Ok, so, we’re lost in a wasteland, but not a wasteland?” Seungmin said, turning their only map around, staring at the landscape than back at their map in confusion.

 

Only an expanse of rolling hills, covered in the greenest grass could be seen for miles, maybe even beyond that. The nine of them sat in a little circle, letting out coughs and tilting their heads back to help stop their bloody noses.

 

”If it has grass it’s not a wasteland.” Minho quipped, laying on both Woojin’s and Chan’s laps. Seungmin just rolled his eyes, returning to figuring out how to use the _dumbest_ map he’s ever seen.

 

Woojin chuckled as Seungmin continued to try and turn the map here and there, confusion written so obviously on his face. “You need some help, Seugminnie?” Said boy nodded reluctantly, holding the map out to the elder.

 

Woojin removed the obstruction from his lap, Minho’s legs, and settled himself next to Seungmin to teach him how to read the map.

 

Chan giggled as Minho quickly got bored, deciding to start some friendly banter with Jisung, getting him hilariously riled up for some reason.

 

”I  _do not_ eat weirdly!” Jisung huffed, crossing his arms in such a childish manner those who were listening in on their banter couldn’t help but laugh airily. This only helped fan the flame that was quickly growing in Jisung.

 

”Stop laughing at—!” Jisung let out the most _driest_ cough that made the others wince very visibly as Felix panicked, pawing at Jisung, trying to help but failing quite horribly. It was quite pitiful, really.

 

Blood splattered onto the green grass, dribbling down Jisung’s chin, staining his clothing, sadly. Felix actually _wailed_ in panic, yanking a handkerchief out of his pack to help wipe the blood.

 

”My god—Jisung! Babe, you ok?” Felix turned Jisung’s face left and right, wiping any, and everything, that was on his face. Really, he was more like a mother than a lover at this point of time.

 

Jisung swatted away Felix’s frantic hands, wheezing from his coughing session. “I’m _fine_ , Felix, it happens all the time. It happens to all of us.”

 

Then silence settled on the group.

 

Jisung and Felix sat a little farther away from the rest of them. You could see Felix’s shoulders shaking, his whole entire being trembling. Jisung had wrapped him in his arms, hugging him into his chest, stroking the back of his head and neck, whispering something into his ear.

 

Yeah, depression really was getting to them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, are we there yet?”

 

”No.”

 

”How about now?”

 

”Jeongin, it’s obviously no,” Chan sighed, “Now, can you please let us concentrate on finding our way through this damned forest?”

 

”Sorry, Hyung.” Jeongin pouted, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

”It’s ok, Jeongin, nothing to apologise for.” Chan smiled fondly, ruffling Jeongin’s hair. He was too pure for this damned world.

 

The youngest let out a squawk in protest, swatting away Chan’s hand before his hair could be ruined further than it already was. Seungmin laughed happily, ruffling his hair further only mere seconds after Jeongin was satisfied that his hair had been properly fixed to its former glory.

 

Hyunjin chuckled, shaking his head fondly, unconsciously stroking Changbin’s head. He leaned more into the taller’s side, almost catlike. Hyunjin looked down at the shorter, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. He let out a giggle at the contact, letting out a purr of contentment.

 

The moment was ruined by blood dripping onto Changbin’s face, running down his cheek. He yelped in surprise, looking up at the taller, letting out something close to a croak of concern.

 

Blood slipped down from Hyunjin’s nose, contrasting greatly with his pale skin. It was almost beautiful.

 

Changbin reached up to wipe away the blood. He grimaced as he felt the blood soak into his sleeve, seeping into the fabric of his clothes, making contact with his skin. The blood was weirdly cold.

 

”Baby, you feeling ok? You can still walk alright?” Hyunjin nodded, letting his head fall back.

 

”I’m fine Binnie, we get these all the time.” Changbin nodded in agreement, starting to wipe some of the blood that had dripped onto his own face.

 

The others had already gone up ahead, a little more than little figures in the distance. “C’mon, we’re gonna get separated from them if we don’t hurry.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I already get the memo Binnie, don’t need to remind me of _that_ time.” Changbin grimaced at the reminder of that incident.

 

Minho and Felix had gone looking for Jeongin when the group had to go through a ghost town of city for more supplies, and it ended up that Jeongin was just in one of the shops up ahead.

 

They weren’t able to find Minho and Felix for two weeks, and by then Jisung had gone into a depression, completely listless. Chan, who was already an insomniac, couldn’t sleep for a week and a half straight. The bags under his eyes were so heavy it was... scary. Woojin could only comfort the two even though he was also slipping into some sort of depression as well.

 

The rest of the group wasn’t in the best of shape either. Jeongin was blaming himself—“ _If I had just stuck with the group, Hyung, neither of them would be missing right now, we could’ve been well on our way already_!”—and Changbin, thinking that he had lost one of his favourite hyungs and his favourite dongsaeng (that wasn’t Hyunjin), had gone into a depression, nearly as bad as Jisung.

 

Hyunjin and Seungmin were also trying to rise the moral of the group, but the horrible depression couldn’t help but crawl into their skin during that time.

 

Minho and Felix’s side of the story wasn’t much fun either. Both of them were terrified for their lives, both of them yearning for their lovers, trying not to go into a listless depression, searching for the rest of the group, who were also restlessly searching for the two missing pieces.

 

Not three weeks later did they finally find each other, strangely, in an IKEA.

 

It was a tearful reunion, and nobody had ever risked the chance of getting separated from the rest of the group, much less _alone_.

 

”Let’s not bring back the suicidal thoughts, sweetie.” Hyunjin laughed at the dark joke, leaning down for a kiss.

 

Changbin tilted his head up, pecking him on his perfect lips.

 

”Let’s catch up with the others, shall we?” Changbin nodded, a dazed, dopey, happy look on his, usually, stoic face.

 

If Changbin was gonna die, then he was gonna die with the love of his fucking life.

 

And with his friends, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for being so inactive!!! ᵘʷᵘ
> 
> Hope I broke your hearts though, that’s fun to do but also hurts my heart djdjdh

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so...this is my first work on Ao3 and i’m saoejdndnbd scared. nervous? i don’t know.
> 
> anyway, i’m sorry i’m advance.


End file.
